Midnight Moon
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC - Su cabello naranja se enredaba celosamente en su collar pareciendo estrangularla. Poco a poco la vida se le escapa de sus manos. ¿Acaso nadie vendría a auxiliarla? - R&ROD ICHIHIME - Fic trágico - MI RETORNO AL MUNDO


Konnichi wa minna!

Ya estamos en el 2012 y rápidamente paso a dejarles este fic, surgió a base de una canción que forma parte de la música de _Gears of War_: _Heron Blue_ de _Sun Kil Moon_. Como dice en su descripción, este es un fic trágico pero IchiHime, espero no me maten.

.

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei… :3

.

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**MIDNIGHT MOON**_

.

.

.

No soportaba verla ahí. Ella yacía bajo la luna de medianoche, moviéndose de forma inquieta. Quería abrazar el cuerpo de su ser amado, pero realmente le era imposible. Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por el rostro del hombre… ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Había sido tan idiota.

.

- Por favor amor, no llores más… - Susurró ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Hime…

- Todo estará bien…

.

Con su mano derecha tocó su mejilla, tan suave piel bañada en aquel líquido carmín. Llevaba puesto aquel hermoso vestido negro, que hace unos meses le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y que hoy usaba para la cena de aniversario que llevaron a cabo. Su cabello naranja se enredaba celosamente en su collar pareciendo estrangularla. Poco a poco la vida se le escapa de sus manos. ¿Acaso nadie vendría a auxiliarla? Había llamada ya a emergencias, pero aun no habían llegado.

.

- Mi princesa, todo estará bien… - Le dijo con la voz quebrada.

.

Cuando habían salido del restaurante un hollow había aparecido cerca de donde se encontraban, así que decidieron ir a por él. Ambos se enfrentaron a aquel ser que en su último intento de vencerlos había cortado el abdomen de Orihime; aun cuando Ichigo lo hubiera querido, no habría podido hacer nada puesto que había sido lanzado varios metros atrás y su esposa había quedado sola con el monstro. Así habían llegado a ese punto.

.

- Lo siento, no pude protegerte… - Volvió a soltarse en llanto el shinigami sustituto. – Soy un idiota. ¡Es mi culpa que ahora estés así!

- No, no es tu culpa. Tú sabes que no podías hacer nada.

- Te fallé Orihime. Yo juré proteger siempre y…

- Y siempre lo has hecho. Nunca has fallado.

- …

- Me siento algo cansada, sabes… Me siento muy feliz de estar casada contigo y… Estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa. – Terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa. – Ven.

.

El muchacho se acercó teniendo cuidado de no echar su peso sobre ella. Ella besó su mejilla y después habló.

.

- Siempre te voy a amar, por favor, no lo olvides. Y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar, siempre velaré por ti. No te preocupes por mí, cuídate, ¿entendido mi príncipe de armadura negra?

- No Orihime, no te rindas, ya vienen.

- Ichigo, debo descansar, ¿si?

- …

- _No llores amor, no llores más…_

.

Como si de veneno se tratase, ella sucumbió. ¿Acaso el sueño la venció?

.

- Hime… - La llamó mientras levantaba su cuerpo para abrazarla. – Hime, por favor… - Las lágrimas aumentaba. – Te amo.

.

La ambulancia estaba llegando y los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, trataron de quitarla de los brazos de Ichigo, pero se dieron cuenta que todo había terminado. Colocaron una manta sobre Ichigo para darle calor y esperaron la venida de los siguientes vehículos.

.

.

.

_**MI CORAZÓN SE ABRUMA CON TU PARTIDA, PERO SE EMOCIONA CON MI PRONTA VISITA…**_

.

.

.

- Nuestra habitación está pintada con este extraño tono azul que escogiste. – Salió de esa habitación para ir a otra. – Ya habíamos comenzado a adornar la habitación para nuestro primer hijo… O hija.

.

Salió a la sala y colocó una de las melodías preferidas de su esposa, parecía batirse una escena trágica con el sonido de los violines y chelos.

.

- Que triste melodía… Resuena por techo, piso y paredes. Y aun no puedo soportarla… - Cortó la música de golpe. - ¿Me pregunto hasta cuando podré verte?

.

.

_Cuando estas alas se vuelvan fuertes yo volaré a donde estás tú._

_Esta vida no sé cuando concluirá, pero mi camino junto a ti nunca lo hará._

_Te he amado por cientos de años antes y podré hacerlo cientos más._

_Siempre estaremos juntos, de algún modo u otro, porque fuimos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Nos veremos pronto mi princesa…_

.

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es un nuevo modelo o estilo (como quieran verlo) con que quise experimentar. Gracias por leerlo y por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, ¿si? Nos leemos luego, ¡bye!

.

.

.

_**DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
